Corpse Party Wiki:Chat/Logs/31 August 2016
18:02:58 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 18:08:35 SouthParkClydeFan: Sachibot!!!!!!! 18:17:01 ~ 愛 日音 has joined the chat. ~ 18:17:36 SouthParkClydeFan: Hi 18:17:53 愛 日音: Evening. 18:17:54 Okaminarutofan999: *hugs Icarus* 18:18:04 愛 日音: ............. 18:18:39 愛 日音: I see you now rejoice at the sight of bots Clyde. Rather sad. 18:18:58 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Hello James 18:19:10 SouthParkClydeFan: Yep, I rejoice more on a bot than seeing you. Sad sad sad 18:19:19 愛 日音: Evening Sev. 18:19:32 Okaminarutofan999: How are you Icarus 18:19:57 愛 日音: Average. 18:20:18 愛 日音: That's about it. 18:20:29 SouthParkClydeFan: Tullin is in the other chat causing drama atm :P 18:20:45 愛 日音: Of course he is. 18:21:15 愛 日音: Does he still talk about his non-existent love life? 18:21:28 SouthParkClydeFan: He asked me advice on how to get a girl named Debbie 18:21:41 Okaminarutofan999: Wow. 18:21:49 愛 日音: Why would he ask YOU for advice? 18:22:06 Okaminarutofan999: If he asks Clyde for advice, you know something is wrong 18:22:07 Arthedain The Darkbringer: do you really have to ask that 18:22:14 愛 日音: Must be fucking desperate if he's asking a gay guy for advice to get a girl. 18:22:46 Okaminarutofan999: He's always desperate. Him being desperate is obvious, since he loves every girl he sees 18:23:03 SouthParkClydeFan: I should have purposely given him bad advice on how to get her too late now >.> 18:23:31 Okaminarutofan999: "Stick up the middle finger. That's a friendly form of affection." 18:23:43 SouthParkClydeFan: "Women like it when you are loud, obnoxious, and egotistical" 18:24:14 Okaminarutofan999: "And only talk about what YOU like. Refuse to accept her interests." 18:24:32 愛 日音: "Ask if she'd like to give him a blowjob in a dark alley." 18:24:44 愛 日音: "That always get 'em." 18:25:15 Okaminarutofan999: "Automatically go for the booty" 18:25:43 SouthParkClydeFan: "Force her to tell you every ten minutes where she was, if she was with a guy, punch her, it teaches her how to behave" 18:26:28 SouthParkClydeFan: "also, make sure she wears make-up, if she wants to keep it natural slut-shame her" 18:26:36 Okaminarutofan999: "Constantly squeeze her boobs like you're an anime guy. The ladies love that" 18:27:09 愛 日音: "Unless her tits are above C cup, show her to the closest plastic surgeon." 18:27:23 Okaminarutofan999: And the sad thing is, he'd be dumb enough to believe all of this advice 18:27:33 SouthParkClydeFan: "If she says no, inject marshmallow fluff into her tits while she sleeps" 18:28:16 愛 日音: We're terrible people. 18:28:26 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Ever wondered how anyone can be so awkward and cringy and also creepy at the same time 18:28:35 愛 日音: Yes. 18:28:41 SouthParkClydeFan: Me!!! :D 18:28:52 愛 日音: You? Creepy? 18:28:59 SouthParkClydeFan: very!!!! >:O 18:29:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: the psychologist side of me really wants to know more about that 18:29:15 Arthedain The Darkbringer: but the logical side says to stay well clear 18:29:17 愛 日音: If you trying to make me laugh, you're doing a very good job. 18:29:54 Okaminarutofan999: The amount of cringe you give everyone is creepy enough I guess. Jk 18:30:11 SouthParkClydeFan: People on CC chat admitted i was slightly more tolerable than Tullin is at least :D 18:31:09 愛 日音: I'd advise the old "Observation from afar" method for learning more about those types Sev. 18:31:52 Okaminarutofan999: Oh hey Icarus, I forgot 18:31:54 Arthedain The Darkbringer: actually I already know what's up 18:32:04 愛 日音: Ehh? 18:33:06 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 18:33:13 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 18:33:17 Okaminarutofan999: You can have your own custom font now, since you've reached 1,000 edits. You can have a creepy edgy font to fit your username color and mod icon. 18:33:18 SouthParkClydeFan: Exited out by accident 18:33:31 SouthParkClydeFan: I used to have one, but Maxi must have removed it 18:33:43 愛 日音: Ahh. Nice. 18:34:01 Okaminarutofan999: No, it's just that your username font won't show up for some reason. 18:34:05 Okaminarutofan999: It's in the code 18:34:18 SouthParkClydeFan: Oh 18:35:03 Okaminarutofan999: Might have to choose a different font or something 18:35:18 SouthParkClydeFan: okami can i post something that is six lines 18:35:22 SouthParkClydeFan: it is very important 18:35:35 ~ 愛 日音 has left the chat. ~ 18:35:36 ~ 愛 日音 has joined the chat. ~ 18:35:39 Okaminarutofan999: What is your definition of very important 18:35:57 SouthParkClydeFan: i will pM it 18:36:20 SouthParkClydeFan: sent 18:37:11 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 18:37:17 SouthParkClydeFan: very important 18:39:07 SouthParkClydeFan: I PMed it to you too James, since it is very important 18:39:45 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 18:39:46 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 18:39:49 SouthParkClydeFan: Bad internet 18:41:47 ~ 愛 日音 has left the chat. ~ 18:41:50 ~ 愛 日音 has joined the chat. ~ 18:45:44 Okaminarutofan999: Be sure to let me know whenever you pick a font, Icarus. 18:45:50 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 18:45:55 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 18:46:15 ~ 愛 日音 has left the chat. ~ 18:52:03 ~ 愛 日音 has joined the chat. ~ 18:53:01 愛 日音: I'm back. How do I pick a font? 18:54:06 愛 日音: Just pick any off the next, or is there like a menu or something? 18:54:14 愛 日音: *net 18:59:05 Okaminarutofan999: Just pick any 19:02:35 ~ 愛 日音 has left the chat. ~ 19:03:16 ~ 愛 日音 has joined the chat. ~ 19:03:36 ~ Noire Noshivoka has joined the chat. ~ 19:03:43 Noire Noshivoka: ai sucks 19:04:07 愛 日音: And you blow. 19:04:14 SouthParkClydeFan: woj 19:04:26 SouthParkClydeFan: So I suck? ;( 19:04:56 愛 日音: I found a font, but I don't know if it'll work given my name is made up of Kanji. 19:07:25 愛 日音: Wait, I found some Japanese fonts. 19:08:35 Noire Noshivoka: blow? 19:10:40 愛 日音: Blow. As in you blow dat dick. 19:11:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: why is it called a blowjob by the way 19:11:39 愛 日音: It would seem a "Suckjob" would be more accurate. 19:12:04 SouthParkClydeFan: hot 19:12:11 Arthedain The Darkbringer: oh 19:12:17 Arthedain The Darkbringer: i actually realised why 19:12:21 Arthedain The Darkbringer: nevermind then 19:12:33 愛 日音: Oh boss. I found a font. 19:12:42 Okaminarutofan999: Oh? 19:12:46 愛 日音: It's called Asobi Memogaki (遊びメモ書き). 19:13:06 愛 日音: I had to use Japanese fonts since they work with kanji. 19:13:31 Okaminarutofan999: I see. Alright 19:14:12 愛 日音: http://www.freejapanesefont.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/asobi-memogaki-full.png 19:14:48 愛 日音: Don't know if it'll work, but ehh. I like the look. 19:15:11 Okaminarutofan999: I'll ask Maxi to help me add it later 19:15:44 愛 日音: Thanks. 19:17:29 Noire Noshivoka: hmm 19:18:58 愛 日音: I was about to look up "Why is a blowjob called a blowjob?", but decided not to risk anyone seeing my search history. 19:19:36 愛 日音: I've had some close calls in the past. 19:20:04 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I'll give you a hint: It has to do with the phrase: "Blow me" 19:21:09 Noire Noshivoka: why not use incognito then? 19:21:31 ~ 愛 日音 has left the chat. ~ 19:22:22 ~ 愛 日音 has joined the chat. ~ 19:23:16 愛 日音: Ehh. Don't feel like it. 19:23:28 Arthedain The Darkbringer: shiet 19:23:40 Arthedain The Darkbringer: book lore getting really convoluted 19:23:45 Arthedain The Darkbringer: while also not being really deep 19:25:06 愛 日音: Lots of lore can get really convoluted, depending on how said lore is placed.. 19:26:14 Arthedain The Darkbringer: about 90% of the emphasis is placed on what lead to the point of the books 19:27:02 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and its like 19:27:14 Arthedain The Darkbringer: oh, theres just darkbringer and lightwardens on earth with humans 19:27:27 Arthedain The Darkbringer: they're lead by arthedain and seren, who are the eldest of them 19:27:46 Arthedain The Darkbringer: but wait, Arthedain and Seren are unique, cause they created everyone on earth 19:28:00 Arthedain The Darkbringer: other darkbringers and lightwardens are just elevated humans 19:28:24 Arthedain The Darkbringer: also, there's a malevolent force out there that wants to destroy all life in universe 19:28:58 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and Arthedain and Seren have actually been delaying its advance for millenias 19:29:20 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and guess what, they have lived and died multiple times in the past 19:29:49 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Because they can't stop the cycle that is the evil 19:29:59 Noire Noshivoka: do they respawn in bonfires and have to link the fire? 19:30:05 Arthedain The Darkbringer: because The Prime darkbringer is the only one who can kill it 19:30:11 愛 日音: I see what you mean by convoluted. 19:30:16 Arthedain The Darkbringer: but when Arthe kills it, he becomes the new it 19:30:20 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and so it just keeps repeating 19:30:26 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and so there's this maker 19:30:28 Arthedain The Darkbringer: who is like a god 19:30:36 Arthedain The Darkbringer: but is actually an ancient Artificial intelligence 19:30:46 Arthedain The Darkbringer: who keeps resurrecting Seren and Arthe 19:31:07 Arthedain The Darkbringer: because together they do have the answer, but he cant find it 19:31:15 Arthedain The Darkbringer: so he just keeps trying again and again, new things 19:31:38 SouthParkClydeFan: yay 19:31:55 Arthedain The Darkbringer: it all began when maker planted Arthe into Serens civilization 19:32:02 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and they became companions 19:32:13 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and they actually had full names back then 19:32:24 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Airut of Arthedain and Seren of Abryniad 19:32:48 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and then SURPRISE they actually had a daughter 19:32:52 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Obaith 19:33:01 SouthParkClydeFan: o bai? 19:33:03 ~ 愛 日音 has left the chat. ~ 19:33:04 ~ 愛 日音 has joined the chat. ~ 19:33:18 Arthedain The Darkbringer: who was used to try and stop the cycle again 19:33:28 Arthedain The Darkbringer: but she died 19:33:32 Arthedain The Darkbringer: but it also worked 19:33:34 Arthedain The Darkbringer: kind of 19:33:46 Arthedain The Darkbringer: but the evil thingamajees didnt let it work 19:33:55 Arthedain The Darkbringer: but it did resurrect Obaith 19:34:06 Arthedain The Darkbringer: cause she is needed later for an actual answer 19:34:28 Arthedain The Darkbringer: however Arthe and Seren didnt know so Obaith was kind of pissed at them for leaving her 19:34:55 Arthedain The Darkbringer: But we must go deeper 19:35:09 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Arthe has a gem that is loaded with powers of darkness 19:35:17 Arthedain The Darkbringer: it has its own consciousness 19:35:26 Arthedain The Darkbringer: that is fixated on doing the cycle 19:35:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: the gem is actually just a fragment of a whole 19:35:49 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and the whole IS the thing they're supposed to destroy completely 19:36:10 Arthedain The Darkbringer: but they cant, because only Arthe can kill the guardian and he becomes the guardian when he does 19:36:30 Arthedain The Darkbringer: but 19:36:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: the whole has a consciousness too 19:36:49 Arthedain The Darkbringer: an actual living beings soul at its center 19:36:55 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and it actually also wants the cycle to end 19:37:09 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and that's why it didn't let Obaith to succeed 19:37:15 Arthedain The Darkbringer: because it would've ousted him 19:37:22 Arthedain The Darkbringer: but Obaith would've just replaced him 19:37:38 Arthedain The Darkbringer: because like obaith, the soul at the center is also born of both light and dark 19:38:37 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and then there's a backstory of that soul that involves Airut, AKA Arthe's former self. 19:38:44 Arthedain The Darkbringer: but I haven't figured that out yet 19:39:02 Arthedain The Darkbringer: So, convoluted lore 19:39:13 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and Seren and arthedains end goal is also convoluted 19:39:20 愛 日音: Damn. 19:39:22 Arthedain The Darkbringer: because they have pretty much tried everything else 19:39:56 愛 日音: And I thought FNAF was crushed under the weight of it's own lore. 19:40:06 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and then there's the whole deal of 19:40:20 Arthedain The Darkbringer: destroying a race and leaving a single survivor who is immortal 19:40:38 Arthedain The Darkbringer: the act that pretty much gives the book its name 19:40:42 Arthedain The Darkbringer: Brink of Extinction 19:41:05 愛 日音: Uh huh. 19:43:15 愛 日音: Impressive you've thought of all this. 19:43:40 Arthedain The Darkbringer: I've had 5 years to do that 19:44:06 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and the reason it is so convoluted is that every single action in a story has to make sense, be entertaining and not contradict another action. 19:44:24 愛 日音: Wow. 19:44:40 Arthedain The Darkbringer: so all loose ends have to be tied and every possibility exhausted 19:45:33 Arthedain The Darkbringer: because in my opinion, if someone were to ask an author "why is x in y?" or something similar, he should have an answer ready. 19:45:53 愛 日音: I see. 19:46:04 愛 日音: Looks like I gotta sign off. Later. 19:46:04 Arthedain The Darkbringer: and also, some things you don't have to reveal 19:46:34 ~ 愛 日音 has left the chat. ~ 19:46:52 Arthedain The Darkbringer: like there is only three words in the entire series describing what Seren actually looks like 19:47:04 Arthedain The Darkbringer: without the armour and the veil of light 19:47:04 SouthParkClydeFan: ig2g too 19:47:08 Arthedain The Darkbringer: "she is beautiful" 19:47:18 SouthParkClydeFan: goodbaiiiii everyone :D 19:48:00 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 19:51:04 Noire Noshivoka: hmm 19:52:19 Arthedain The Darkbringer: thoughtful 20:07:24 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 20:07:31 ~ Noire Noshivoka has left the chat. ~ 20:16:16 ~ Zanoge 91 has joined the chat. ~ 20:16:35 Zanoge 91: Chat is dead)) 20:23:50 Okaminarutofan999: Yep 21:39:45 ~ Zanoge 91 has left the chat. ~ 21:47:08 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has joined the chat. ~ 21:47:40 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has left the chat. ~ 21:47:43 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has joined the chat. ~ 22:10:47 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 22:10:48 Okaminarutofan999: Sorry, my computer forced me to update 22:14:05 ~ TheMysteriouswatcher has left the chat. ~ 22:21:57 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 22:34:43 ~ Ozank Cx has joined the chat. ~ 22:34:52 ~ Ozank Cx has left the chat. ~ Category:Chat_logs/2016